


Power Or Love

by BabyG614



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyG614/pseuds/BabyG614
Summary: ABC's Once Upon a TimeAlternate UniverseGoldenHeart FanfictionCora Mills 27 x Robert (Rumplestilskin) Gold 29This story does not follow the Once Upon a Time storyline. I'm only using the characters.Cora Mills and Robert Gold were childhood lovers and had a child while at high school. When they graduated, they had plans to get married but Robert had left the country without saying a word to Cora. He was offered a scholarship which he took leaving Cora to Raise little Regina all on her own.But now, 10 years later, Cora and Robert cross paths again...The cover was chosen because of its symbolism. Red roses represent love and this one in particular is bleeding. Blood often represents death and sacrifice, sadness and even regret. Cora is torn between choosing long lost love or endless power knowing that there are consequences for every action.





	Power Or Love

Chapter One : The Assignment

Warm and Welcoming was the morning breeze blowing through her open window. She felt the golden rays of the sun gently caress her olive skin. She stretched and slowly opened her golden brown eyes.

Her daughter's fluffy little White kitten, Snow was the first thing she saw. She Pulled her loose brunette locks into a messy bun and yawned before looking down at the ball of fur sleeping next to her. Somehow that Kitten always found a way into Cora's room. She stroked the kitten a few times before getting up and walking out of her room. 

She walked into the living room where her mother, best friend (and baby sitter) and daughter were sitting, talking about my little pony and enjoying pancakes for breakfast together.

"Good Morning dear, sleep well?" Her mother, Tramaine asked sweetly.

"Mornin' Cor'," Ingrid, her best friend said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Morning Mama," Regina said Smiling.

"Hmm, Mornings, I slept well," she yawned and sat down. 

She took a plate and put some pancakes on it. As she took her first bite her phone started ringing. 

She groaned and got up to answer the phone. This had better not be her boss. She put this entire week off to spend time with her daughter and best friend. She got to the caller ID and it was indeed her boss, Killian Jones.

"What do you want? I'm off for this week.  
\- No! I'm not coming in!  
\- What? Fire me? If you fire me you loose the best agent you have, so go ahead!  
\- Do not push it Jones! I do not care about your stupid Revenge crap! I. AM. OFF. THIS. WEEK. SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

She put the phone off before he could respond and slammed the phone down on the table. 

"What's all that about dear?" Tramaine questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Cora sighed before coming back to her seat at the tableb then replying, "Jones wants me to take up another case," 

Tremaine sipped on her coffee. "Hmm I see why you're upset," she said finishing her mug. 

She placed it back on the table and got up straightening invisible wrinkles on her Skirt, "Well then dears, I must be off. Belfrey Towers won't run itself," 

The older woman gave both Ingrid and Cora a curt nod then kissed Reginas cheek. "Have a good day dears," she called after walking away.

Cora lazily dragged herself to the table to finish her breakfast. She sat down and dug into her now room-temperatured breakfast.

Halfway through her meal, Regina had excused herself as her favourite TV show had begun. This left the two best friends sitting alone. 

The brunette sighed and dropped her cutlery with a 'clank' in the perfectly white plate. She propped her head up with her arm and stared into space. 

"What's up?" Ingrid asked tapping Cora's shoulder with one hand and waving her othere hand in front of her face. 

The bruenette turned to face the blonde She had a pout on her lips and that 'look'. 

"Were you dreaming of him again?" Ingrid asked tilting her head and looking into the older woman's eyes. Cora noded and bit her lip. She just couldn't help thinking of him, let alone dreaming of him. 

Ingrid got up and walked over to Cora. She took a seat next to the brunette, took her hands in her own and looked directly into her eyes. 

"Look, sweetheart, I know you miss him. I know he was your first love. He's the father of the beautiful daughter you're raising. He was your world. He meant everything to you, but," 

She paused as she noticed that Cora was looking down with tears in her eyes. She lightly squeezed their hands together which made the brunette look up at her. 

"It's not your fault- it never was and never will be. It's- you see- he just-" she sighed trying to think of the right words.

"Sweetheart his gone. He chose power over you. You need to move on, you deserve better, okay," she questioned, wiping away the hot tears falling from brown orbs. 

Cora sniffled but nodded, she was crying but she knew it was all true. She wiped her tears and said, "You're right, it's time to move on," 

The blonde smiled and the brunette smiled back weakly. The both stood and hugged each other tightly.

When they pulled away they smiled once more and went their separate ways. Ingrid went to accompany Regina in the Television room and Cora cleaned up the dirty dishes. 

The Mills were quite wealthy but they were not fond of showing off. They chose to live in the neighbourhood where the not-so-rich peolpe lived instead of near the coast where the high class people lived like royalty. 

The Mills owned the same sized house as everyone else and acted as if though they were like everyone else living there. They only had two domestic workers but both were put off for the week. 

Cora walked up the laminated stairs to her room to get clothes before going to the bathroom to take a nice half-hour-long relaxing shower. 

When she walked down the stairs about an hour later, Ingrid and Regina were both fully dressed and clearly waiting on her. 

"Look Gina, your mommy is finally done singing in the shower," The blonde and younger brunette giggled and Cora was blushing. 

"I can't believe you heard me," she mumbled to herself. "It's kinda hard to not listen to someone singing your favorite song out loud, Mom." Regina said giving a toothy grin.

"You sing pretty good though," Ingrid commented and smiled. "Uh, thank you. So.. Where are you going?" Cora asked.

She looked at the other two's clothing then at herself. She was dressed in boy shorts and a plain yellow t-shirt whereas they were both wearing dresses. 

"We," Regina pointed between all three of the women, "Are going to spend the day at the park, and no mother, everything is already packed so there's no escaping." 

"Yeah, yeah," Cora sighed and turned around to get dressed. Not long after the bruenette came jogging down the stairs dressed appropriately.  
-  
Before the trio know it, the week was over and Cora was back at work. Monday morning rolled around too soon and Cora found herself already hitting her alarm clock to get the bloody thing to shut up.

She got up and rubbed her eyes before preparing for the day. She bit farewell to her family and hopped in her classic black Mercedes-Benz. 

She pulled up to her place of work, one of the best FBI agencies in the world. Sighing, she walked into the building and into her boss' office.

"Cora love, great to see you're back," Killian greeted with his signature smirk. "Its Agent Mills to you, Jones," Cora smirked as well. Jones rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Agent Mills, there's a new case on your desk, would you prefer I fill you in or would you prefer to do it yourself?"

"I am capable of reading a file on my own, thank you very much." She said annoyed. "I didn't say you weren't love," he replied still smirking.

"Whatever floats your boat," Cora said dismissing him and walking to her office. She sat down on her leather chair and flipped through the file. 

A group of eight people each suspected of illegal drug dealing, murder and theft. They call themselves 'The Dark Ones'. All suspects are usually seen at the busiest club in town, Original Poisoned Apples. Locals say the males are in charge of stock and the women are the main strippers. They are all masked at all times and their true identities are unknown.

Stage names:

\- Golden One (leader, Male)  
\- Hell God (Male)  
\- Orginal Thief (Male)  
\- Sorcerer King (Male)  
\- Sea Ruler (Female)  
\- Dark Swan (Female)  
\- Dragon Bitch (Female)  
\- Devil Puppy (Female)

Your assignment is to find their true identities and weather the suspicions are true or false. We need solid evidence if our suspicions are correct.

Seriously? That's it? That's all I've got to work with? Cora slammed the flie shut and let out a frustrated sigh. Time for me to do what I do best. Win over hearts then turn them into dust.

Cora Mills, more commonly known as the Queen Of Hearts was known for winning over the hearts of drug dealers, murderers, etc then turning them in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback <3


End file.
